Introducing a new arrancar
by brokenHealer
Summary: Aizen and his gain walk into hueco mundo after battling the shikigami. Setting foot into plan. Along the way, they encounter an adjudca. It was to be killed of but Hashiko that it was a good idea that the creature was strong enough to become a Vaste Lorde. Though the creature had be come her own responsibility to take care of.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story is takes place in hueco Mundo. A story where my espada OC, Rubor gets introduced. I tried to keep all the characters in character and try to refrain from the OOC train.

I don't own nothing of bleach. The two characters Hashiko and Kurai belong to my friends. I only own the plot, the story and Rubor.

* * *

It was a cold breezy night in Hueco Mundo, Aizen was traveling with his group, his gang of four. There was his right hand man, Ichimaru. He was at Aizen's side from the very beginning, a person he could trust. Then the other person was at the side of him was his lovely wife, Kurai. The woman walked alongside her beloved husband as the cool breeze brushed against her long wavy bright red hair. The rumors around Hueco Mundo and the soul society was that her red hair represented slaughter, lust for blood and seeker of execution. The rumors had spread to make her sound like a quiet fearsome warrior. Even the ruler of Hueco Mundo himself believed that the woman's power was comparable to the forth's, maybe even greater, maybe even far greater and imaginable.

The person that was traveling behind them on guard was Kurai's closest comrade Hashiko. She was an ex-soul reaper captain like the main heads in Las Noches. She had betrayed the comrades that were once with her, because she had feel in love with Mr. Smiley man. She believed that people did crazy things when they fall in love, so she came along to their side to be with the gray haired man forever. If she hadn't followed him, the brown haired woman would never be able to forgive herself. Despite how much of a trickster the man could be, she loved him with all her heart. "Aizen-sama. Can we stop to rest for a bit? I'm so tired." The brown haired girl complained she was panting. Her feet were hurting while they were walking for hours in the sand. "I'm afraid we can't do that Hashiko." The leader spoke without even having looking back at her. "Why not?" the brunette asked with curiosity filling her chocolate brown eyes. "We have to continue traveling. If we don't move along there will be pest getting in our way, which would be annoying." Kurai growled a bit at the irritating thought.

"Gin, baby, will you carry me?" She said to the Ichimaru as she panted her breathe at every word she said. "I would, but I already having trouble carrying my own weight." The silver fox smirked as he made the excuse of not to carry her. The brown haired girl stopped in her tracks and sat down. "Fine, I'll just stay here then." She pouted as she sat down with her legs crossed, having her arms folded over her chest. This made the red head to stop in her tracks as well as she turned to face the Hashiko woman. "Madi, don't be silly. We aren't even playing we're not even little kids. So stop acting like a brat and come on." Kurai scolded at her. The two girls began to bicker and argue back and forth. The leader was not even irritated, in fact he was quiet use to this. If he didn't have people like that in this world it would so plain and boring.

"My, my, Hashiko, Hashiko. Just a few seconds ago you were complaining about being tired yet you have enough energy to argue against Honoo-sama." Gin commented sly as he cocked a brow. "Yeah same thing for you as-"Hashiko was quickly interrupted as a dashing sound rushed past her, close by her. "What are you doing here in my territory?" The low growl came from came from a canine like silhouette that came from the sand rushing across between them. "All intruders must die!" The loud bark came from the wolf like adjudca, it had the pink crescents around its eyes made it seem like the wolf had eyelashes. Using its claw like bones to tear the flesh off the brown haired woman. Madori had dodged the attack carefully as she got back up on her own two feet.

She suddenly felt a tingling sensation on her cheek, moving a palm next to her cheek to feel what it was, she swiped a sample on her fingers to see what it was. Examining it with her large brown orbs, it was blood. The red liquefy sticky substance dripped threw her fingers. No opponent has managed to pierce through her smooth skin, aside from Gin, Kurai and Aizen, but no one has. "I shall kill you all." The predator howled, lunging towards the prey at its cold unforgiving brown eyes. As the wolf howled, the sonic wave caused the wind to blow around them wildly. This caused Hashiko to snap back to reality, trying to stand her ground against the blowing wind as it brushes against her hair roughly.  
Kurai was curious if the creature was worthy of an opponent to go head to head against, but then again, there aren't many Hollows that are strong. As Kurai raised her sword to fight the predator, she then felt her weapon being pushed down a little. "Honoo-sama, don't waste your energy on such things. Allow me to get rid of the annoyance." Ichimaru said loyally as he pushed the red hared woman's sword down a bit. "Fine, do as you wish." She spoke to Gin, allowed him with his request. In an instant he appeared in front of the creature. "I'm sorry, but you're my opponent." He spoke with a mocking smile. The wolf snarled at him with disgust.

"Becareful Gin." Hashiko has muttered under her breathe. As the wind blew threw them earlier, the brown haired woman since some kind of unusual power from the hollified creature. It wasn't the kind of weird unnatural, more like strange. The Reishi she had felt from it, felt as if the power had belonged to an Arrancar's, a Vast Lorde. A unique power, but she was quickly revived back into the current world as she felt a forceful tug on her arm. As she looked up, it was Kurai, the red head dragged her off a far, off to the point where Aizen stood where the viewed the battle. "Ow, Kurai, let go." The brunette complained, rubbing on the spot where Kurai had put her grip on as she released her.

"Well what else was I supposed to do while you were in Lala land? If I hadn't done something, you would being caught in the middle of the fight and would have been killed." Kurai pointed at her idiotic actions before averting her red blood eyes back on the battle field. Hashiko felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. The woman was right, what she had done was foolish, she could have died right then and there, Kurai could have not cared at all and allow Madori to be killed in an instant. She needed to be more aware of her surrounding, because she couldn't let Aizen think that she was some fool who just wanted to be a part of the group just because she wanted to be like them. No, she had to show him that she can be a worthy warrior. Needs to show that she can be a strong, and prove the best of her abilities, that she's worthy to be a part of Aizen's crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Hashiko bribes Aizen and tells him that the adjudca could be use to them. Well at least she tried, cause in the past she really wasn't trustworthy or reliable on decisions. Though Aizen gave her a second chance so she wouldn't slip up. Seems like they still kind of don't trust her due to past events. Though all she can do is hold her hopes high, and hope she's right.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hashiko." Aizen spoke as his eyes glared over at the young brunette before him. "I know, I assure you that my decision was the indeed the right one. Was I ever wrong?" The young girl spoke, though she sounded too confident in herself. Which earned her an elbow into the arm by the red head next to her. "Ouch, enough with the hitting." She became quite irritated with her friends hits. Kurai snatched her friend by the ear. " Don't act too confident. You might be wrong about this one. Then I would have a bad reputation of having you as a close comrade f

or a fool." The red head woman scowled other other as she tugged her ear once more before releasing her.  
"I assure you Hashiko knows her own fate if it was an actual error, though we don't know for sure." The blind male stated out. What Kaname stated sent shivers down the brunette spin. Thinking the consequences of here error though she didn't let fear show. Though The Honoo woman could see it through her eyes. "I'm sure she know better than that Touzen. Otherwise we allowed a fool to follow us, which could have been a grave mistake. Though we wouldn't want to have that, right Hashiko?" The silver haired male spoke in a teasing voice. Tempting to get on her nerves.  
Her brown gave a warning glare over at Ichimaru, though he ignored the threat and just simply smiled. "Your right Gin, and it still seems she hasn't seen through her errors." Aizen stated, through his calm soothing voice. Though she knew under that relaxed tone was hidden of threat saying How many times do I need to teach you ? "Come on guys, relax. What happen that was in the past stays in the past. If you guys learned to trust me with my decision making more than the less you'll worry." Hashiko spoke before she left the room.  
Walking down the clear empty halls, she released a sigh of relief. Some of it was for to release the tension that was in her body from Ichimaru's remarks. Recollecting her thoughts, thinking about what happened earlier. Gin would quote saving the life of an Adjuca. Though that wasn't the reason that why the wolf like hollow was spared. She could sense something unique about the creature, fierce, powerful, strong, fast, independent. The canine had all the qualities that a Vaste Lorde would carry. Though Gin was about to kill the canine, until Hashiko jumped in and stopped him from finishing the animal off.

Cause she sparred the life of another. Hashiko never had a fraccion before, she didn't even bother asking the advice of other espadas before. Thinking that she needed one in the future. Though now was the time that had come. The brunette hoped that it wouldn't be a struggle with the new one by her side. Lost in thought she the bumps into the blue haired male. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The sixth ranked male spoke, his voice had a hint of irritation to it. "Wow, look liked someone ended up on the edge of the their own blade." Hashiko made a small joke towards his attitude. Though he was not amused as his blue eyes. Showing he's not in a mood to amused.  
"By the way, do you if the new one's up yet?" She just asked casually, ignoring his glare. "How the hell am I supposed to know. I don't do that type of shit." The blue haired male tisked before shoving her own of the way and continued to walk. "Well fuck you too buddy." That what she wanted to say but kept it to herself. Usually when she's upset, she usually go after the ones she gets angry at. Though she got out of that habit.  
Since Grimmjow was no help for her, she walked down the hall to look for the who supposed to be her now fraccion.


End file.
